villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
514A
514A, otherwise known as "Bruce Wayne's doppelgänger" or "Bruce Wayne's look-alike", is a clone of Bruce Wayne. He was once one of the residents of Indian Hill who escaped into Gotham City along with Professor Hugo Strange's other experiments with help of Fish Mooney. He first appeared in Season 2 finale and had a recurring role in Season 3. He is a minor character (as well as a false antagonist) in Mad City arc, but soon returns in Heroes Rise arc as one of its major antagonists and an ally of the Court of Owls. He was portrayed by David Mazouz, who also played Bruce Wayne in the same series. History Released There is nothing had been know about this look-alike of Bruce Wayne except he was one of the experiment subjects in Indian Hill, manipulated by the Court of Owls in order to make him Bruce Wayne, code-named 514A. He was one of the many prisoners of Indian Hill to be transferred to another facility upstate on the orders of the Court. However, Fish Mooney hijacks the bus and drives it into Gotham City, where the bus crashes when fired upon by Butch Gilzean and his gang, led by Penguin. After Fish knocked out Penguin after revealing herself, the mobsters flee at the sight of a resurrected Fish, before she herself leaves the scene as well. Later, an elderly hobo lady heard the cries of the prisoners and releases them immediately, only to be horrified by their monstrous appearance once they got out. The monsters departed the prison van and made their way into Gotham City. The Bruce Wayne look-alike was the last one who departed the bus and thanked the elderly woman before entering the city himself. The look-alike later saw Selina Kyle and Ivy Pepper give some money to a street gang, before the two girls gave him money but did not see his face as they left. After Selina left to go meet up with Fish Mooney and her gang, Ivy is visited by the Bruce Wayne look-alike, who thought he was Bruce Wayne. By calling him Bruce, Ivy questioned about his messy appearance, but the name Bruce Wayne made the look-alike alarmed He frantically asks her who Bruce Wayne is, confused as to why he looks almost identical to him. Confused and terrified, Ivy runs off to inform Selina of his odd behavior, leaving the look-alike wondering who Bruce Wayne was. The look-alike later snuck into Wayne Manor, which was somehow located by him, where Bruce and Alfred Pennyworth found him and are surprised by his appearance. He begged them not to hurt him and resided in Wayne Manor. Getting to know Bruce Wayne While having some food, the look-alike stated to Bruce that he was known as Subject 514A and states that he never knew about the other Indian Hill subjects until he was loaded onto the bus that he was later freed from. Bruce objected to Alfred's suggestion to turn him over to someone. Subject 514A later visited Bruce's sparing match with Alfred. Taking his shot with Alfred, Subject 514A managed to easily counter Alfred's moves. When Subject 514A managed to get punched in the nose, Alfred saw that he didn't feel pain and was shocked by it. Alfred and Bruce then noticed the scar on the back of his neck. Bruce looks for a clue for the scar on Subject 514A and hides him when Selina Kyle came into view. After watching Bruce and Selina's conversation and later arguments, however, Subject 514A started mimicking Bruce's voice as Selina left and Bruce said sorry to her. Later that night while Bruce is sleeping, Subject 514A started cutting his hair and left for Selina. The next morning, Bruce and Alfred find out what Subject 514A did upon finding his cut hair and Bruce's missing clothes. Bruce tells Alfred that they need to find him. Subject 514A arrives in one of the cars from Wayne Manor and invites Selina to have food with him. While Selina was suspicious on why "Bruce" is acting strange, she accepted his invitation with wary. The next day, Selina and Subject 514A walked down the streets as they approach a bar. As Selina went into the bar, Subject 514A is told to go around back. As Selina is about to have her fingers cut off by the two owners, 514A comes in and beat up the two men. Selina is then cut loose by Subject 514A. After getting away, Selina discovered that Subject 514A is wounded but could not feel the pain. Upon noticing the scars on him, Selina realized that he was not Bruce, just as she suspected all along. Selina stitched up Subject 514A who states that he has no knowledge of why he was made to look like him and claims that Bruce might have an interest in Selina after watching them from the halls. After being told by Selina about what happened to Firefly and Ivy, Subject 514A then kissed Selina, much to her surprise. After departed with Selina, 514A remained at his place until Bruce and Alfred caught up to Subject 514A right beside the pigeon cage of Bridgit. 514A claimed that Bruce doesn't know what he wanted, and he claimed that he doesn't know why he was created and states that he did not belong in Gotham City. After bidding Bruce farewell, 514A then jumps off the building telling them to say goodbye to Selina for him and stated that he would leave the city and shall not return. Bruce and Alfred then saw Subject 514A walk off into the streets after landing safely. Later, Bruce expressed that he missed his look-aalike before musing that Selina kissed the look-alike because she mistaken him as the real Bruce, much to Alfred's bewilderment. Court of Owls However, the event of the doppelgänger was not over yet. During his walk in the streets later that night, Subject 514A was visited by Kathryn and Talon. Kathryn addressed 514A as Bruce Wayne, which he denied. However, Kathryn then stated to Subject 514A can become as Bruce Wayne, claiming that the Court are his "real parents" who have been looking for him for a long time, and they shall make the doppelgänger to become the real Bruce Wayne as they originally planned. Subject 514A is then loaded into Kathryn's limo by Talon who successfully subdued him. During the time of being abducted, 514A was brainwashed and believed that himself was the real Bruce Wayne. The scar on his body was also removed perfectly. Later, after the chaos caused by a revived Jerome Valeska and his followers had over, Kathryn ordered Frank Gordon to put the doppelgänger into action. Kathryn asked if 514A knew what he has to, he replied he does but does not understand how exactly he is meant to save Gotham. Frank Gordon then approached Subject 514A and told him he is only part of the Courts plan to save Gotham. After revising Bruce's childhood history under Kathryn's instructions, Subject 514A wrote a note to Bruce while pretending himself to be Selina. After that, he was sent out to Gotham by the Court. In the Crime Alley, 514A encountered Bruce after his second fight with Sonny Gilzean. He caught Bruce off guard and sedated him before taking him to a dungeon with a view of glaciers. After that, the doppelgänger went into Wayne Manor just in time, usurping his identity under an oblivious Alfred. However, for the past few days, 514A began to suffer from nosebleeds and confided in Kathryn who informed him that due to the flaws in his creation, he is now slowly dying and Bruce will return well before then. 514A confronts Selina and reveals his identity to her, informing her that he wants to save her and instructs her to leave Gotham, but she points out the one flaw in his disguise; Bruce would want to save everybody while he would only save one. However, when she threatens to tell Alfred, he tries to kill her by pushing her out of a window and disappears. He would return to Wayne Manor only to be tracked down by a recovered Selina Kyle. She attacks him and he is stopped from killing her by Alfred. When Alfred notices 514A is cut and doesn't feel it, he demands to know where the real Bruce is. 514A tells Alfred Bruce is serving a greater purpose than himself and manages to knock him out, before disappearing again. Final Fate After escaping Wayne Manor, 514A has never been seen or heard of ever since, even after the Court's destruction. It can be assumed that he eventually died naturally (off-screen) because of his short lifespan. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Condition': For a scrawny young boy, he was able to easily break the arm of a full grown strong man. He had also shown a certain degree of enhanced reflexes. The two grown men were incapable of hitting him most of the time, due to his superior reflexes. *'Pain Immunity': He claims that whatever the Indian Hill experiments did to him, have made him incapable of feeling pain. *'Expert Combatant': He was able to easily subdue and knock out two full grown men, when Selina couldn't. He uses adaptive combat techniques, using his environment and tools in his environment to his advantage. He has proven himself more than capable of fighting well-trained individuals the most notable being Alfred Pennyworth a man twice his size and possessed years of training and experience with Special Forces. Gallery Images Bruce_Wayne_look-alike_posing_as_the_real_Bruce.png CloneKillsSelina.png Video Gotham - 2x22 - Monsters of the Bus Roam the streets of Gotham Bruce Wayne Clone Fights Against Selina and Alfred Season 3 Ep. 19 GOTHAM 1440p Trivia *People believed (despite not being confirmed), 514A was loosely inspired by Lincoln March from the New 52 comics, who was a Talon of the Court of Owls and claimed himself to be the brother Bruce named Thomas Wayne Jr., who was supposed to be dead and another incarnation of the Owlman. *İn The Batman Who Laughs #5 an alternative version of Bruce Wayne appears to be new leader of The Court of Owls of that reality. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Gotham Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Enigmatic Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Extremists Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Anti-Villain Category:Nameless Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Inconclusive Category:Remorseful